


Mi Bucky es Su Bucky

by orphan_account



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Banter, Domestic, First Dates, Fluff, Multi, Polyamory, Pre-Serum Steve Rogers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-02
Updated: 2014-09-02
Packaged: 2018-02-15 17:21:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2237205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve tells himself that since his boyfriend has actually gone out without him for once, he’s going to spend the evening doing all the things he can’t do when Bucky is home. He’s going to blast all the music that Bucky hates. He’s going to eat asparagus and tuna and capers for dinner, since he loves them and Bucky can’t even stomach the smell. He’s going to finish watching Wallander without Bucky groaning about how boring it is and trying to lure him away from the TV and into bed.</p><p>He gets fifteen minutes into an episode before his leg starts jiggling with nerves, and he gets three bites into his dinner before he starts compulsively checking his phone for any texts from Bucky.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mi Bucky es Su Bucky

**Author's Note:**

> Dumb, rough, unabashed fluff. I wrote this in an hour after my late night close shift last night, so its about as polished as you'd expect. I was planning on just posting it to tumblr, but may as well share the love, I guess. That's kinda the point.

Steve tells himself that since his boyfriend has actually gone out without him for once, he's going to spend the evening doing all the things he can't do when Bucky is home. He's going to blast all the music that Bucky hates. He's going to eat asparagus and tuna and capers for dinner, since he loves them and Bucky can't even stomach the _smell_. He's going to finish watching _Wallander_ without Bucky groaning about how boring it is and trying to lure him away from the TV and into bed. 

He gets fifteen minutes into an episode before his leg starts jiggling with nerves, and he gets three bites into his dinner before he starts compulsively checking his phone for any texts from Bucky. 

*

Steve threw himself down on their bed, bouncing a little with the impact. 'Buck, you can't wear a t-shirt on a first date.'

Bucky rolled his eyes. 'It has a vee neck.'

'Yeah, but...' Steve scrunched up his face. 'If you're not going to put in effort, don't do it.'

Bucky huffed, pulling the t-shirt off over his head and burying his head back in their closet. 'I am putting in effort. How about this one?'

'It's still a t-shirt.'

'This t-shirt cost me a hundred and fifty dollars, Stevie.'

'Fuck.'

'Yeah, so it's a _nice_ t-shirt.'

'You bought a hundred and fifty dollar t-shirt without telling me?'

'Says the guy who came home last month with a motorcycle.'

Steve huffed. 'At least wear a nice jacket.'

'I was going to.'

'Okay.'

Bucky looked at his reflection, and caught Steve's gaze in the mirror, frowning. 'I think I look nice,' he muttered. 

'You do look nice,' Steve said warmly, then shrugged. 'Just like, second or third date nice. Not first.'

Bucky was still frowning. 'I still, just... she doesn't even like me.'

Steve shook his head. 'Nah, I mean, okay. You didn't make the best first impression,' he said, and yeah. That was kind of an understatement. But it was totally Steve's fault. 

The thing was, Steve and Peggy had met through the local VA they both volunteered at. And Bucky and Peggy had met at a staff/volunteer Christmas party for the same VA, before which Steve had maybe stupidly and a little insensitively told Bucky about his feelings for Peggy. In the taxi on the way over to the function center. Um, twenty minutes before they arrived. 

Bucky hadn't taken it all that well. Sure, Steve had always been open about the fact that he was potentially poly, and it was pretty likely he was going to get crushes on, and maybe fall in love with, people in addition to Bucky and he never wanted to keep it secret from his boyfriend. And it had been... fine, for as long as it had been purely hypothetical. But it turned out that, despite wanting to think he wasn't the type to get jealous or possessive, Bucky hadn't taken the sudden shift from a ' _well, maybe one day I could meet someone..._ ' to a flippant: ' _So, Buck, just a heads up; there's this girl at the VA I'm kinda head over heels for. She's going to be there tonight. Beer or cider?_ '

Okay, maybe it hadn't been in quite those words, but as far as Steve was concerned it may as well have been. He had really dropped the ball on that one. Bucky had gotten hammered within the first twenty minutes and glared darkly at Peggy from a corner, and the whole evening had been pretty much entirely awful. 

Steve got up off the bed and wrapped his arms around Bucky's bare torso. 'She trusts my judgment,' he promised, and kissed between Bucky's shoulder-blades. 'Wear whatever. You look gorgeous.'

*

Steve turns the T.V. off about thirty seconds after he gives up paying attention to Kenneth Branagh's dialogue, and stares up at the ceiling, tapping the remote against his chin nervously for a few moments before turning it back on and finding a channel devoted solely to shitty reality shows. 

He gets out his phone, and sends a facebook message to Sam which consists just of the letter 'a' repeated sixteen times.

*

'Anyway,' Steve said as Bucky started combing his hair, gel slick on his fingers. 'She liked you well enough at that other work function.'

Bucky squinted at Steve's reflection again, one finger tugging at a short strand of hair he was trying to shape into a perfectly casual messy loose strand from his pompadour. 'Huh? When was this?'

'You don't remember?' 

'Uh, no?'

'The one where you got real drunk and did karaoke to Wuthering Heights by Kate Bush?'

Bucky grinned, and chewed on his lip. 'I did? Was it any good?'

'No!' Steve laughed. 'Oh my god, I took video on my pho-- oh, my old phone. Dammit. Well, anyway.'

'Did I do the dance as well?' 

'Yes. I had no idea how much you liked that song till then.'

Bucky went back to combing, and then his eyes widened. 'Oh, wait, no I remember! It was because I was wearing red. I had to.'

Steve snorted. 'Okay, fair enough. Anyway, Peggy was there that night.'

'Was she?'

'You talked to her for forty minutes, Buck.'

'I did?' 

'Oh god, I'm in love with an alcoholic.'

Bucky finished slicking his hair into shape, and wandered over to their little en suite cupboard bathroom to wash his hands. 'Shut up. It's just work things. Work things _exist_ to get blackout drunk at. So, she liked me that time, huh?'

'Well, you were flirting with her at the bar for ages.'

Bucky's cheeks paled a little, and his lips parted. 'Oh, shit, was I? I'm so sorry, Steve, I--'

'Babe, you're going on a date with her in like ten minutes.'

'Yeah, but, I dunno, we hadn't talked about...'

'I was flirting with her too.'

Bucky's lips tightened. 'Yeah, well...'

'I can't believe you don't remember this!'

Bucky just shrugged, then his eyes lit up. 'Wait, didn't you save the videos from your old phone onto my gray hard-drive?'

Steve jumped to his feet immediately. 'Yes! Yes, I did!'

*

19:08: **Nervous, man?**

19:08: **SO NERVOUS**  
**This is good, right Sam? I'm doing the right thing?**

19:09: **Just don't build up your expectations about the outcome**  
**Bucky knew he didn't have to go through with it, and pegs knows whats up**  
**They'll have a great time**

19:12: **I can't focus on anything**  
**Jerk better text me soon with an update**

19:14: **breath!**

*

A car pulled up outside, and Steve peeked through the blinds. 

'It's her!' he stage whispered, completely unnecessarily. 'Okay, jacket on? Wallet? Cash? Keys? Phone? Phone! Send me updates. You gotta send me updates Bucky.'

Bucky had one arm in the sleeve of his jacket, the other flapping around uselessly as he failed to get into it in his hurry. A nervous flush rode high on his cheeks. 'You're not going to come down to the car and see her?'

'No, no, this is for the two of you,' Steve insisted, climbing back onto the bed and bouncing on his knees as heels clicked on the pavement a floor downstairs. 'You gotta get to know her without me around screwing things up by, you know.'

'Wanting us both in the sack?' Bucky smirked, finally getting his arm into the jacket and smoothing it down with his palms. 

'Well, yeah.'

'I love you, Stevie,' Bucky said firmly. 'Just, however this goes. I just, I really, really love you.'

Steve grinned, and pulled Bucky down for a quick kiss just as the buzzer for their apartment rung out in a sharp, startling noise. 'Love you so much, you stupid lump,' he said against Bucky's lips, and shooed him off. 'Go, go! Have a good date! Don't do anything I wouldn't do!'

Bucky just grinned, kissed him one more time, and ran to answer the door. 

*

Steve darns three pairs of socks and half-watches forty minutes of Married to Jonas, and he checks his phone on average every thirty-six seconds. 

Finally, when he's in the kitchen fixing himself a peanut butter sandwich and fretting over whether Peggy and Bucky's date is going as well as he hopes it is, his phone buzzes on the coffee table and lights up. 

He nearly trips over the carpet in his rush to get to his cell. 

The message reads: **hypothetically, babe, in terms of etiquette and custom, this is going p well... would you be mad if I maybe kissed her at the end of the night?**

Before he can reply, another message comes through: **PLEASE DON'T BE MAD**

For some reason, Steve mutes the television in excitement and throws one of his balled up pairs of socks in the air. **NOT MAD** , he texts in reply. **Do it! With her enthusiastic consent o/c! <3 u**

Another text, thirty seconds later: **She probably won't wanna kiss me now anyway, I've been hiding in the toilet like ten minutes she probably thinks I'm weird.**

Steve grins at the phone, and lets out a long, deep breath, burying his face in the couch cushions. 

*

Bucky sends him another update an hour later, this time not from a toilet. It's just a snapchat of him and Peggy in a dimly lit bar, both grinning and lifting half empty glasses of wine at the camera with the caption: **cheers!**

Steve gets up and pours himself a cup of milk in a blue and white spotted glass and snapchats them back, posing with it with as much dignity as he can: **to the future!**

*

The cab pulls up outside the apartment about eleven thirty, while Steve is in the middle of jitteringly sorting out his Copic markers into the neat gradient he never keeps them in, checking the labels on each one to make sure he's not mixing up reds and greens. 

He drops the marker he's holding to the floor, and dashes over to the window to pull up the blinds and blatantly peer outside. He catches them just in time to see Bucky glance nervously up at him and smile, and Peggy grin as well over his shoulder, before leaning into a soft, reasonably chaste good night kiss. 

They talk for a moment, Bucky with his hands in his pockets, and Peggy waves up at Steve (who's grinning madly, ear to ear) in the window. She blows him a kiss, and climbs back into the taxi.

Bucky disappears into the building, and Steve all but bounces on the balls of his feet as he waits for the sound of the key turning in the lock to their apartment. 

'Yeah,' Bucky says as he comes through the door, throwing his jacket over the arm of the sofa. He's blushing madly, and pulls Steve in to kiss his temple happily. 'Yeah, your girl is pretty swell.'


End file.
